


Spideytorch Week 2017

by Dragonfire13



Category: Fantastic Four, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Spideytorch Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: DAY ONE: First/Lasts -- Either or both. Kisses, fights, times, or anything else.DAY TWO: Competition -- Anything you can do, I can do better. That teenage rivalry, or new squabbles, bets, or marathons.DAY THREE: Domesticity -- Shacking up, moving in, curtainfic, kidfic, or just cuddling on the couch. Get fluffy with it.DAY FOUR: Through the Decades -- Pick a canon decade or go time traveling! Historical AUs or fusions with media from days gone by! Or take a trip a trip to the future.DAY FIVE: Journeys -- Day trips, vacations, trips around a universe or two – or journeys of a more emotional nature.DAY SIX: Risky Liaisons -- Sneak around, get caught in the act, wonder who that masked man really is, or fake those relationships.DAY SEVEN: Free Day -- Participant’s choice! Or, if you missed a previous day’s deadline, you can use this one





	1. Day 1: Firsts/Lasts(Done)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Day 1 - First/Lasts : Either or both. Kisses, fights, times, or anything else.
> 
> I'm mixing this one with  
> Sparks: Emotional, romantic, or literal.  
> From the extra things on here, it doesn't come until the end though

The first kiss was a matter of rushing and the decision that Peter wasn't going to die without kissing Johnny Storm at _least_ once. Peter had barley pulled his mask up over his nose as he grabbed Johnny's shoulder and yanked him down to kiss him. It was like _lightning_ had struck for a moment before Peter had decided that no, lightning was _wrong_ , lightning wasn't even close to what this was like. Hands grabbed at his suit, heat flowing into him before Peter decided that it was like a  _wildfire_. 

It was soft, and gently, yet fast and consuming. Heat flowed from Johnny's mouth to Peter who gripped Johnny's shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise before letting go and looking at the blonde through his one mask lense and the whole were the other use to be. "Pe-Spidey?" Johnny finally managed just barely stopping himself from saying Spider-man's real name. Peter just grinned before turning and jumping off the building back into the alien invasion rush. "We  _will_ be talking about this!" Johnny yelled as he quickly followed the other hero.

They didn't end up talking about it. Johnny had gotten hit in the head and lost a few hours worth of memory. The kiss included. Peter wasn't sure if he was thankful and pissed that Johnny would probably never remember. The fact that Johnny started dating Daken a few months later didn't help.

* * *

The second or first depending on which hero you asked happened when a villain calling himself 'Doctor Time', Peter was more then sure this jerk didn't even  _have_ anything that gave him the 'doctor' part of his name unlike Reed, Bruce, and Tony. The Avengers and Fantastic Four were chasing the villain through  _time_ , Peter could reflect later on how cool it was, he got to see a real life  _cowboy_ , but for now he was just trying to remember who had been with them in the beginning and if any had joined.

Peter was sticking close to Johnny as they each fired webbing and balls of fire while Dinosaur Man charged at him. Peter couldn't help but stop, as his head started to pound and the villain shot someone close by, killing the bystander. "Spidey?" Johnny called as he dropped besides Peter who was holding his head in pain, and shaking. Peter's life was flashing through his eyes, starting with his childhood and up, he watches as the few memories of his parents, then going to school, Flash beating him up, meeting Harry and MJ, getting bit by a spider, Uncle Ben dying, becoming Spider-man, Gwen, the first meeting of Johnny and Spider-man. And so, so many go pass, the memories stop just for a moment when Peter kissed Johnny, and Peter's pulling his mask up again as he gasps for air not feeling Johnny's hands on his shoulders.

"Peter! Peter, can you hear me, look it's me Johnny, Flame head, Torch, Match stick, come one say _something_!" Johnny cried as he watched Peter rip his mask off before turning to look at the blonde and both freezing as they see one of Peter's arms starting to fade alongside his lower body. "No! NO!" Johnny yelled and pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't leave me." Johnny whispered, and looking down as Peter's ghost fingers brushed against his cheek. 

They stared for one long moment, before lips touched and Peter's thought was  _wildfire_. Before he disappeared, and Johnny gave a struggled scream of anger and leaped back into the fight. His last thought was of scared brown eyes, before he wondered why he was so angry, why did he want to set this villain on fire and watch him burn to death? He didn't know.

* * *

Peter shot out of bed and straight to the ceiling, shaking slightly, before realizing that he was alone, and that he wasn't dying in Johnny's arms and he certainly wasn't kissing him. "Alright, no more ramen before bed." Peter mumbled and dropped back onto his bed, deciding that he was going to get a few more hours of sleep, and try not to dream of kissing Johnny anymore.

**Baxter Building**

Johnny jerked out of bed, flames licking off his skin, ready to burn someone. He stopped though when he found himself alone and the target Doctor Time nowhere to be seen. Slowly sliding to the floor he pressed his back against the side of his bed and winced when he looked at the ceiling, a few new burn marks could be seen. "Tony did say that a few of us could remember." Johnny whispered and pressed a few fingers against his lips, a grin spreading across them. "Maybe Peter  _is_ interested in me after all."

* * *

The third or first depending on who remembers what, and if they both actually remember the first and second kiss, is when nothing bad was happening, both were sitting side by side on the statue of liberty enjoying the view and company. Peter was half looking at the view, but also mostly looking towards Johnny. "The sunsets nice." Peter hums gently slowly testing the area as he curls his mask up half way. Johnny doesn't say anything but nods in agreement, both wanting to desperately say something but not knowing what  _to_ say.

Peter finally gave a huff as he found them sitting and watching the sunset side by side, Johnny giving off enough worth for both of them. At Peter's huff Johnny turned his head and they both stared for a few seconds then they slowly started to move towards each other, Peter starting to tilt his head slight as they inched closer and closer.

For a moment they paused, breaths mixing, and eyes searching each other through a mask before that few inches were taken and lips were pressed together. Flames flicked into Peter and he couldn't help but let out a happy, purring like noise and tried to get more as he moved closer. The loud pop and crackle noise, startled him enough to jerk up while grabbing and pulling Johnny down, his body shielding the blonde hair boy before stopping and staring at the flames that popped and crackled around them. Johnny let out a huff of laughter, and Peter's soon joined.

"You going to get off Web-head?" Johnny asked as Peter sat on his hips, head tilted and watching the flames that started to disappear as the sun finished setting. Peter looked down at him before smiling and saying "Not anytime soon Flame-brain." then leaned down as Johnny leaned up and kissed once more. The soft crackle and pops of flames dancing around them, could be heard, but neither really noticed as they decided they would  _never_ forget this moment.

* * *

The last kiss happens when years have gone by and surprisingly neither Peter or Johnny died in battle and have actually retired to the quite life of training the new up and coming heroes. At least that was what they were suppose to be doing. Instead both were fighting with the younger heroes to save the world once more. Johnny winced as he felt the old pain in his chest, getting an electrical shock to the heart had not been good for him and had been the final decision to retire. Johnny's heart could give out with to much stress and truthfully what was more stressful then an alien invasion?

Flicks of flames came by him as the new Human Torch his and Peter's oldest son named Ben after Peter's uncle, Ben Grimm, and even Peter's clone named Ben, who due to time travel Johnny got to meet and watch how he died. Ben had been a clone made from the mixed DNA of the Human Torch and the original Spider-man. They had found him an old lab and had taken him home without a second thought. The happy cry of the new Spider-boy, their second and last child Xavier, named after the man who had stopped Peter's brain from being ripped apart. Though Johnny still found it funny how Xavier was actually Kaine Parker's blood son, but Kaine had been killed just after he told Oeter about the kid. Xavier followed behind the second Spider-man, otherwise known as Miles Morale.

Johnny watched as the last of the aliens were forced to retreat the loud cheer that they won flew through them all. Johnny glanced around and noticed Peter sitting on a fire escape close by, panting and holding his side. Johnny was willing to bet everything that his old scars from years and years of fighting villains were bugging him once more. "Ah!" Johnny let out a soft cry of pain and deflamed for a moment before getting them back and starting to go down to land only for his flames to die around him and start to fall out of the sky. "Johnny!" Peter yelled as he watched his husband and best friend fall out of the sky. "Dad!" Ben yelled and dove after barely catching him and easing him down onto the ground.

"Dad, what's wrong? Did something hit you? Or you hurt?" Ben questioned and Johnny was reminded once more how he had gotten Johnny's looks and powers, but his eyes and brain were all Peter. He heard the soft thump of Peter still so silent and soft unlike the loud thump of Xavier as he landed and the slightly less loud Miles. "Dad?" Xavier asked softly as Peter moved to his right, fingers curling up against Johnny's. "It's my heart, we always knew it would give out on me sooner or later."  

"I love you Web-head." Johnny whispered as Peter pushed his mask up to his nose and pressed his forehead against Johnny's own. "I love you to Flame-head." Peter whispered back before gently kissing his husband one last time. The soft crackle and pop appeared around them in small flames as Johnny pushed with the last of his powers to make flames just one last time. Johnny gave a small smile as he stared at the white lenses that hide Peter's brown eyes before black started to take over then nothing. A woman wearing a black dress stood in front of him, her skeleton hand reaching out towards him and the soft voice saying "Come along Johnny Storm, you have people waiting. You will see him soon." She told him gently and Johnny smiled before following not noticing that with each step he deaged back to his 20's.


	2. Day 2:Alt Theme Protectiveness/Comfort:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protectiveness/Comfort: After battle patch-up jobs, that infamous spider-protective streak, and the Human Heated Blanket. Or, your mods have a hurt/comfort problem and are using their powers for evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets all forget that I forgot Day 2, and yeah..

Johnny didn't say anything as he curled up tighter against Peter, an arm wrapped firmly around the younger hero. Johnny's face was laying on Peter's shoulder, while his legs tangled with Peter. Johnny warmed his skin a little more, and gently rubbed circles on the chilled skin. Peter had been thrown into someone's pool in the middle of winter, if Johnny hadn't been there... Johnny shook his head and held Peter tighter, he didn't want to think about what would have happened to Peter if he hadn't been with him on patrol. Peter shivered and turned over to press his cold skin closer against Johnny's warm skin. Johnny normally would have said something about it but after watching how a few months ago Peter had almost been drowned he didn't feel like joking.

"I-I'm o-okay." Peter mumbled, his shivering slowly coming to a stop. Peter's now warmer fingers came up and pressed gently against Johnny's face, blue and brown eyes meeting before the blue closed and Johnny hide his face against Peter's shoulder "Please don't leave me." Johnny whispered "I- I can't lose you like I lost everyone else."

"Hey, no." Peter said as he curled a hand into Johnny's, "you're not going to lose me okay? I'm staying with you until the end of time." Forehead pressed against forehead, breaths mixed with breaths and Johnny believed Peter, both of them would fight to stay together until the end of time.


	3. Day 3: Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Domesticity: Shacking up, moving in, curtainfic, kidfic, or just cuddling on the couch. Get fluffy with it.

Peter has a lot of favorite things like his favorite way to wake up is half curled up on Johnny, or have the flame head curled up on him. He likes lazy mornings where neither have to go to work, or be a superhero and can just lay pressed together as closely as possible. He won't tell Johnny this but he favorite way to kiss is those stupid ‘spider’ kisses that Johnny eggs him into doing. They might only be his favorite because of how Johnny laughs and looks after one, his eyes bright and small sparks of flames beating behind him, like a heartbeat.

Peter loves how _the_ Johnny Storm, the one and only Human Torch has horrible bed head even if Peter loves it on him. Peter loves how on lazy weekends or weekdays they'll just lay out on the couch, legs tangled, and arms wrapped tightly around each other. Johnny will brush his fingers through Peter’s hair, while Netflix is playing a random show. Peter loves how he can bury his face against Johnny and for a little while, nothing bad is happening.

* * *

Johnny loves the little moments, when he wakes before Peter. He loves how Peter will automatically latch on and hold him, face buried into Johnny’s skin not wanting to let go. Johnny loves how Peter’s hair fluffs out in bed head, and how Peter will wrinkle his nose and let out a soft hiss before opening an eye then waking up fully. He loves how even if Peter denies it, Johnny _knows_ he enjoys those ‘spider’ kisses just as much as he does. He loves the mornings that Peter tries and fails to cook, but still manages to wake him with a surprise breakfast takeout from Denny’s.

Johnny loves how no matter how long they’ve been separated either for a mission, work, or something else Peter always gives him that same smile and look in his eyes. It had taken Johnny a few years to understand that, that look and that smile were meant just for _him_ . No one else would _ever_ see it, and it made him happier than he could ever think. Johnny understood what Sue, Ben, and Reed felt when they fell in love and never wanted to leave that feeling or Peter.

Johnny closed his eyes and relaxed as Peter dropped on top of him, his legs shifting slightly so Peter could tangle his legs with Johnny’s. Peter head dropped onto his chest while one hand fit into his and the other gently grasped Johnny’s costume. “Hey, Flamehead.” Peter mumbled, eyes half closed as he soaked in the warmth that Johnny gave off.

“Hmm?” Johnny answered almost asleep and ignoring how weird his and Peter’s costume felt pressed together at the moment. Peter shifted so he could look Johnny in the eyes before saying “We’ve become domesticated.” And passed out. Johnny laughed and thought about how he now owed Ben some cash, before falling asleep right after the web-head.


	4. Day 7: Free Day/Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7- Free Day: Participant’s choice! Or, if you missed a previous day’s deadline, you can use this one!
> 
>  
> 
> Peter just found out he has a thing for Johnny wearing his symbol

It started when Johnny had flown over a Spider-man stand then turned around and came back, and quickly bought the shirt that had caught his eye. The shirt in and of itself wasn't really anything special besides being all red with blue on the sides and a black spider symbol on the chest. Truthfully it was the closet shirt his ever seen that looked like Peter's costume. Of course he  _had_ to buy it, if nothing else to show his best friend that Johnny was  _always_ behind his back.

Johnny decided to ignore the fact that back in the Baxter Building there may or may not have been the beginnings of a shrine dedicated to Spider-man before secret identities went away, and now Johnny would never  _ever_ allow anyone to know that he had that or the fact that he still had the biggest crush that was creeping into love on Peter. Being dedicated to win a bet against Ben to live outside the Baxter Building for half a year wasn't helping it either.

Johnny had barely noticed how much time had passed as he got home and changed into the shirt, deciding right then and there it was his new favorite Spider-man shirt, and had started to grab something for a late dinner, when he heard the window open just before Peter crawled in, and tugged his mask off while grinning widely. Peter looked like he was going to say something before he froze, and just stared at Johnny with an odd look in his eyes. "You like?" Johnny asked as he placed a hand on the symbol, "find it when I was flying over-" Johnny never got to finish as he was slammed into their fridge, a hand tucked behind his head to protect it from the impact.

Johnny could feel fingers digging gently into his scalp, as fingers grasped the shirt tightly, and lips pressed into his. He froze for a moment before grabbing at the spandex costume, and tugged slightly at it trying to get Peter to move closer as he opened his mouth and hummed with approval. The sharp, yet gently teeth that nipped at his lip caused a low moan to leave him and he tugged harder, finally getting Peter to move closer and press body against body. Johnny wanted this he really  _really_ wanted this. A leg pressed between his legs before Peter moved his arm and a loud tearing noise was heard before Peter jerked back in surprise, then took a few steps back and looked down at the ripped shirt in his hand.

Johnny stared to because holy hit Peter had just _ripped his shirt off him_. "Holy shit." Johnny gasped out and watched as Peter's eyes widened in a 'what did i just do?' mixed with a 'did I do that?' look. Peter seemed to decide something though as the shirt fell to the ground and Johnny prayed that it wasn't Peter getting the hell out of New York. Peter stepped towards Johnny before saying "Do you want this?"

"I.. What?" Johnny asked as he tried to ignore how hot it was when Peter had ripped that shirt off.

Peter seemed to deflate for a moment before he stepped even closer and asked again "Do you want this?" and gestured to both of them. The meaning of them together clicked into Johnny's mind and he couldn't help but grin before saying "Yes. Yes, yes,  _please_."

"Bedroom." Peter hissed before kissing Johnny again and starting to half drag him towards Peter's room.

"No, wait!" Johnny quickly said "I have lube and condoms in my room." He blushed at Peter's look and muttered a "I may have been planning this for awhile, though I didn't know a shirt would do it." Peter just grinned as he dived back for Johnny's lips.  _I am going to be **so** sore tomorrow._ Johnny thought before grabbing at the suit and quickly helping Peter peel it off. He was so going to enjoy being sore tomorrow.

* * *

**Three Days Later Baxter Building**

"Can't stay just came to grab a few things I forgot about." Johnny hummed as he shot through the living room to his room and disappeared inside with a backpack. He had to move fast because there were some marks on his neck, shoulders, back, chest, legs, and hips that he  _really_ didn't want to explain. "Johnny!?" He heard Sue's yell as he quickly opened the safe with all his spider shirts, stopped for a moment then whispered "You will die gloriously." and quickly stuffed them all in his bag. He was going to use Peter's new found kink for as long as he could.

Shutting and locking the safe he zipped the bag, tossed it onto his shoulders, and left his room in a hurry. "Hi, Sue, Reed, Ben, Franklin." Johnny quickly said as he bypassed the living room again. "I've got to go, but I will see you all again later!" He almost ran into Ben before ducking under a arm and was gone out the door, but not before Ben had managed to see a long row of bite marks on Johnny's skin. "Susie you may want to get that money from me now." Ben grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Sue asked as she turned from where she had just watched her brother run out like hell was after him.

"If those marks on Torch meant anything, it means you won the whole they'll get together in these six months of living together." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably do the other days sometime during the month, when I have more time.


End file.
